My Cute Assistant Chapter 4
by CloudSparKyuYe
Summary: Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang di lakukan Siwon pada Yesung. bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun? Siwon semakin melancarkan aksinya untuk membuat Kyuhyun membenci Yesung. "Hyung, jangan emph!"/"Jadilah milikku baby!"/"Aku mencintaimu"/"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku. apa kau mau menyerahkan tubuhmu?. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE.WARNING! YADONG CHAPTER.


**Title : My Cute Assistant (Chapter 4)**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast**

**Gendre : Fluffy, Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Mungkin disini rate nya 'M'. Ada yadongnya, jadi diharapkan kalo gak suka yaoi segera klik 'back' atau klik tanda 'X' di sudut kanan atas.**

**.**

**. Happy Reading**

**.**

** .::**

Siwon melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan taman hiburan. Membawa Yesung ke apartementnya.

.

Yesung membuka mata sipitnya perlahan. 'ini bukan kamar ku, dimana aku?' batin Yesung bingung "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang melangkah menghampiri Yesung di atas bed "Hyung" kagetnya "Aku akan melanjutkan apa yang tertunda, kau siap baby?" Siwon menaiki bed, menindihi tubuh mungil Yesung "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Yesung gugup "Aku ingin mendengar apa jawabanmu baby. Apa kau membalas perasaanku?" Siwon menyeringai lebar, memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat. Menciumi bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya itu "emmph!" Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri-kekanan, mencoba melepas ciuman Siwon, namun Siwon tak menyerah "Geundae hyung. Jebal" ucap Yesung terengah "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab perasaanku" Siwon melepas pakaiannya dengan tergesa "Hyung jangan"

Berkali-kali Yesung mencoba kabur, berkali-kali juga ia gagal. Tangannya kembali di tahan Siwon, menghempaskan tubuh Yesung dengan kasar. Merobek kemeja yang Yesung pakai "Siwon hyung. Geundae" lirih Yesung, menutup matanya erat.

Siwon mulai mengecupi leher putih Yesung "Jadilah milikku Yesungie" bisik Siwon, sesekali meniup pelan telinga Yesung.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya erat, menahan desahan yang ingin keluar sejak tadi "Kumohon, hanya menjawab perasaanku Yesung-ah!" Yesung menggeleng, meremas sprei yang ada di bawahnya "Aku tidak menyukaimu hyung" Siwon terdiam, menatap lekat onyx Yesung "Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun eoh!?" ucap Siwon kasar. Menarik celana jeans yang melekat di kaki putih Yesung "Hyung. Jangan"

"Aku akan membuat mu tak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi".

Siwon mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yesung, memberikan banyak tanda di leher, dada dan sekitar perut namja manis itu "Uh!" Tak tahan menahan desahannya, Yesung mengeluarkannya "Sebut namaku baby"

"Ah! siwon-ah! kumohon jangan" Yesung meremas surai Siwon yang ada di depan dadanya "Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum permainan ini selesai"

Siwon mengecupi dada Yesung, turun kebawah, menggelitik perut Yesung dengan lidahnya "Emph. Ouch!" Desahan Yesung tak mampu di tahan, Siwon membuatnya gila "Aku akan membalas perasaanmu jika kau tidak melakukan ini padaku" ucap Yesung dengan terengah. Siwon menyeringai "Bisa kau pegang ucapanmu?" rasa ragu mulai menyeruak, sebenarnya Yesung menyukai namja evil itu "Maybe" balas Yesung dengan segala keraguannya "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau mandi, dan pakai pakaianku saja nde"

.

**Other Side**

"Yesung kemana Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya, sudah satu jam lebih Yesung tak juga pulang ke apartementnya. "Mungkin dia jalan-jalan dengan Siwon, kau tenang saja Kyu" ucap Sungmin mencoba menenangkan

Ting Tung

Segera Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri pintu. Membukanya "Hi! Kyu" sapa seorang namja tampan berdimple smile "Siwon!" Kagetnya. Melihat kebelakang, terlihat si manis menundukkan wajahnya dalam "Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung untuk mendekatinya "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas "Gwenchana" Yesung mencoba tersenyum "Boleh aku ke kamar duluan? Aku lelah" Yesung memegang tengkuknya "Tentu".

Yesung berjalan menuju kamar 'Kenapa Yesung aneh?' batin Kyuhyun "Ah! aku sudah mengantarkannya, aku pulang dulu Kyu-ah!" Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Siwon pergi.

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin "Nde. Aku mau pulang. Annyeong Kyu" Sungmin berdiri, mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian "Cih!" Segera Kyuhyun menyapu kasar pipinya.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19:00. Tak berniat sedikitpun Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. TV ia biarkan menyala, maski ia tak menontonnya sama sekali

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel Kyuhyun begetar. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja "Siwon?" Mata namja tampan itu membulat aneh setelah membuka pesan yang Siwon kirimkan untuknya. Foto Siwon dan Yesung 'Berciuman?' Kyuhyun membanting ponsel mahalnya, tak peduli ponsel itu hancur.

BRAK

Dengan kamarahan yang memucak, Kyuhyun membanting kasar pintu kamarnya. Membuat namja manis yang tadi membelakanginya jadi menatapnya heran "Kau kenapa Kyu!?" Yesung mengubah posisinya jadi duduk. Kyuhyun mendekat dengan langkah gusar "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SIWON EOH!?" Teriak Kyuhyun nyaring. Tubuh Yesung bergetar, namja yang selama ini ia anggap malaikat tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi iblis ketika marah seperti ini "Kyu! Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"BOHONG!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi "KAU KIRA AKU TAK MELIHATNYA EOH!?"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Melihat apa?" tanya Yesung semakin bingung "JANGAN PURA-PURA TAK TAHU KIM YESUNG! KAU BODOH ATAU APA?"

"Kyu-ah!-"  
"JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU. KAU SUNGGUH TAK SOPAN, AKU BOSMU. PANGGIL AKU TUAN" Perintah Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat marah "KELUAR DARI KAMARKU" Dengan takut Yesung berdiri. Berjalan dengan tubuh bergetar keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

Dada Kyuhyun naik turun. Ia sungguh marah sekarang, namja manis itu membuatnya marah "Dasar bodoh"

PRANG

Satu vass bunga menjadi sasaran kemarahan namja ini. Melemparnya ke arah pintu membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping.

**Yesung POV**

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia memarahiku?

Aku mendudukan diriku di sofa panjang ini, mencoba menutup mata untuk tidur, namun sayang. Aku tak bisa tidur sedikitpun, fikiranku masih terbayang kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga menunjukkan 22:30. Kuputuskan untuk kekamar melihat Kyuhyun.

**Author POV**

KLEK

Yesung membuka pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, takut membuat namja itu terbangun.

Dengan langkah sangat pelan Yesung mendekat. Duduk di pinggiran bed besar Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-ah! aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah. Kumohon jangan seperti ini, katakanlah kenapa. Mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku" Ucap Yesung yang walaupun tahu Kyuhyun tak akan mendengarnya "Jebal Kyu!" Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga namja tampan itu "Saranghae" bisik Yesung parau. Air mata mulai menetes di kedua onyxnya. Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya, takut ada isakan yang keluar "Hiks" pertahanannya gagal. Isakan-isakan lirih mulai keluar dari bibirnya, meski ia membekap kuat mulutnya "Kumohon jangan marah padaku, katakan apa kesalahanku Kyu-ah! hiks".

Tak ada pergerakkan, Kyuhyun masih berada di alam mimpinya, tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara isakan Yesung yang terbilang nyaring mengingat malam semakin sunyi dan larut "Kyu-ah! entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung hiks-" jeda. Yesung menghapus air matanya "Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Sangat Hiks" Isakan semakin jelas terdengar dan bertambah nyaring, air mata Yesung juga semakin deras menganak sungai.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, merasa ada yang mengganggu tidur nyamannya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh!?" Yesung tercekat, segera menghapus air matanya "Kyu! A-aku"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU" Teriak Kyuhyun. Mengubah posisinya jadi duduk "N-nde. Mianh-ae. Tuan" ucap Yesung terbata, menundukkan wajahnya dalam "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" tanyanya geram. Yesung menggeleng lemah, air mata kembali menetes tanpa ia pinta "Oh! Atau kau mau menyerahkan tubuh mu padaku. Seperti kau menyerahkannya pada Siwon. Iya!?" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik dan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Yesung kembali menggeleng dengan mata membulat "Itu tidak benar tuan" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis "Lalu, kenapa kau berciuman dengannya eoh!?"

**Yesung POV**

Jadi Kyuhyun marah padaku karena ia tahu aku berciuman dengan Siwon hyung? Itu tandanya Kyuhyun menyukaiku? Ah! itu masalah nanti, sekarang aku harus membuat Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi padaku "Aku tidak tahu. Dia langsung menciumku" ucapku menyangkal

**Author POV**

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa mempercayai namja sepertimu?" Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun, namun jauh dihatinya ia merasa sangat marah, cemburu "Jebal percaya padaku tuan hiks" isakan kembali terdengar. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak tega melihatnya, tapi karena rasa marahnya yang sudah di luar batas ia menjadi tak mementingkan itu "Jangan menangis dihadapanku. Itu sungguh mengganggu" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya, Kyuhyun membuang pandang ke arah lain, menghindari onyx yang bisa membuatnya luluh itu "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya tubuh seorang Kim Yesung. Hingga petinggi Choi Entertaiment begitu betah bersamanya" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Yesung. Seringai evil menghiasi wajahnya dengan indah "Apa aku juga boleh merasakannya Kim Yesung? Siapa tahu kau akan terkenal kerena pernah bersetubuh dengan artis terkenal seperti Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung. Menghempaskannya dengan kasar "Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yesung mencoba melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di bahunya "Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang akan kulakukan?" Seringai evil itu semakin terlihat jelas, membuat Yesung bergidik "Rasakan saja manis. Aku yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukannya bukan" Yesung menggeleng "Jangan. Kumohon" air mata kembali meleleh. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat itu akhirnya mengambil kain hitam untuk menutup mata Yesung "Jika tidak seperti ini, aku tak akan jadi melakukannya" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Yesung di sisi tubuh namja yang ada di bawahnya ini. Membuka kancing piyama baby blue yang Yesung kenakan "Kyu jangan"

"Aku harus mengatakan ini berapa kali eoh? Panggil aku tuan, sayang" Kyuhyun membelai lembut wajah manis Yesung.

Kini baju yang Yesung kenakan sudah hilang, Kyuhyun membuangnya kesembarang arah. Kyuhyun menarik celana Yesung hingga tubuh polos Yesung terlihat tanpa sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Putih, mulus itulah yang ada difikiran Kyuhyun melihat tubuh indah ini. Yesung bergidik kedinginan, AC yang ada diruangan itu terasa sangat dingin apalagi ia tak memakai apapun "Kau kedinginan baby? Tenanglah aku akan menghangatkanmu"

Kyuhyun melepas semua bajunya. Menindihi tubuh mungil Yesung. Melumat bibirnya dengan kasar "Emph!" desahan terdengar indah di telinga Kyuhyun "Kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku baby?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda "Apa kau tidak pernah berciuman eoh? Atau ini memang caramu agar memastikan bahwa kau hanya sekali ini berciuman?" untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung menggeleng "Hm! Baiklah. Aku membutuhkan desahanmu. Mendesahlah yang nyaring, tenang saja. Ruangan ini kedap suara. Jika kau ingin berteriakpun tak ada yang mendengarnya"

Kyuhyun meremas kuat bagian bawah Yesung "Aaaaaaakkkh!" teriaknya nyaring bahkan sangat nyaring "Nada itu tidak bagus. Coba kau ganti dengan namaku, pasti terdengar merdu" sekali lagi Kyuhyun meremasnya lebih kuat dari yang tadi "Sakit Kyu! Hentikan! Kyu-aakh!" tangan Yesung mencengkram tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang ada di bahunya "Itu juga tidak pas. Ayo coba yang lain" Bibir Kyuhyun bermain di sekitar dada namja manis itu "Kyu-ahh! Jangan" penutup mata Yesung terlihat basah oleh air matanya sendiri "Sepertinya aku tak akan berhenti baby. Malam ini kau milikku. Bukankah kau yang ingin melakukan ini jadi kau datang kekamarku?" godanya "Aku tak mau- AKH!" Ucapan Yesung terhenti saat Kyuhyun memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam hole nya "Perih Kyu! Kumohon keluarkan" Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai. Yesung merasakan bagian bawahnya terasa sangat-sangat sakit, perih, panas dalam waktu bersamaan "Kenapa sempit sekali baby? Kau memakai obat apa?" Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya di hole Yesung, membuat namja itu meracau tak jelas "Kyuhhh! Ah!"

"Hm! Itu bagus, terus seperti itu baby" Kyuhyun menunduk untuk mencapai dada Yesung memainkan dua tonjolan itu bergantian "Kyuhyun-aaaahhh!" Yesung sungguh gila sekarang. Perlahan rasa sakit yang ada di bawahnya tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat "Apa kau suka baby? Aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini, kau juga harus memuaskanku"

"Cho-ah!" Erangan kecewa terdengar saat Kyuhyun menghentikan jarinya di dalam hole Yesung, menariknya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun juga menghentikan kegiatannya di dada Yesung.

Kyuhyun membuka kain hitam yang menutupi mata Yesung. Onyx indah Yesung tertutup erat "Kau kecewa huh? Baiklah aku akan melanjutkannya". Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya, mengulum junior Yesung yang berdiri sejak tadi. Yang dilakukan Yesung sekarang hanyalah mendesah dan mendesah, menyelipkan jari mungilnya di surai Kyuhyun "Cepat Kyu" Sesuai perintah Yesung, Kyuhyun mempercepat kulumannya di junior Yesung yang terbilang kecil "Aku mau keluar, aaahhh!" desah Yesung panjang, berhasil mengeluarkan cairan pertamannya. Membuat tubuhnya lemas. Kyuhyun menampung cairan itu dimulutnya, merangkak mengambil tengkuk Yesung. Melumatnya, membagi cairan itu untuk dirinya dan Yesung "Rasakan juga punyamu baby" ucap Kyuhyun di sela lumatannya. Selesai melakukan ciuman, Kyuhyun meletakan juniornya tepat di depan mulut Yesung "Apa kau lapar? Makanlah" Kyuhyun semakin menyodorkan punyanya yang terbilang besar "Kau pasti lapar, makan baby" Ujung junior Kyuhyun menyentuh belahan bibir Yesung. Membuatnya mendesah "ahh! Cepat Yesung-ah! aku tak tahan" dengan tak yakin Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya, menyentuh ujung junior Kyuhyun "Palli" ucap Kyuhyun tak sabar, menekan kuat juniornya hingga masuk ke mulut Yesung, membuatnya tersedak "Uhuk~"

"Ayolah Yesung" Yesung mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan susah. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah tak tahan juga memaju-mundurkan punyanya dengan cepat "Ouch! Bagus baby" desahnya. Ujung junior Kyuhyun menyentuh tenggorokan Yesung, membuatnya terbatuk "Ahhku mau keluar. aaah!"

Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan cairan pertamanya kedalam mulut Yesung. Menarik juniornya "Telan baby, kau pasti haus" Dengan sangat kesusahan Yesung menelan cairan aneh itu.

"AAKKHH~!" Tanpa Yesung duga, Kyuhyun memasukan juniornya ke dalam hole Yesung "Kauh shangat kethath baby-ah!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole sempit itu. Yesung merasakan sangat sakit, pedih, panas saat Kyuhyun memasukinya "AAKH!" Berhasil menenggelamkan seluruh punyanya ke dalam tubuh Yesung, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar "Katakan jika kau siap baby" Yesung mengangguk.

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Yesung bersuara "Bergeraklah Kyu" Kyuhyun memulai permainannya dengan tempo pelan "Cepat".

"Akhhh~ kau yang pertama Kyu-ah!" ucap Yesung di sela desahannya "Kau juga orang pertama yang kumasuki Yesung-ah!".

.

Pagi menjelang, bias mentari mengintip masuk melalui celah kamar Kyuhyun

"emh" seorang namja manis menggeliat merentangkan badannya, mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali "Kyu" panggilnya. Tangan mungilnya meraba sisi kiri tempat tidur, kosong. Yesung segera mengubah posisi jadi duduk. Namja yang malam tadi memasukinya sudah tak ada.

Dengan rasa sakit yang ada di bawah sana, Yesung berdiri. Melangkah lambat menuju kamar mandi.

** .::**

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Yesung keluar, tak ada siapapun disana. 'Apa Kyuhyun masih marah padaku?' batinnya.

Yesung berjalan menuju sofa. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat ponsel Kyuhyun tergeletak dengan kondisi sedikit hancur di lantai. Yesung memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, membawa ke sofa.

"Jadi karena ini kau marah?" Ucap Yesung tersenyum bahagia "Apa kau menyukaiku Kyu-ah!?"

Yesung mengambil beberapa selca dirinya dengan senang. "Aigoo~ seharusnya aku membereskan apartementmu bukan?" Yesung menepuk pelan jidanya. Meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun, mulai membereskan isi apartement itu

**.**

"Aku tak jadi mengambil cuti seminggu. Sisa harinya pakai saja untuk aku menyanyi, aku tak mau akting dan talk show, hanya menyanyi" Kyuhyun menyesap kopi panasnya "Sisa harimu tinggal dua hari lagi Kyu-ah! kalau kau mau bernyanyi, itu lebih baik. Ada jadwal konser tunggal selama dua hari di Namwon" Siwon menyerahkan selembar kertas, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menanda tangani nya "Siang ini kau berangkat, malam ini dan malam besok kau menjalankan konsermu. Kau pulang kira-kira hari selasa" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Hmh! Hyung, bisakah kau saja yang megurus perlengkapanku?" Siwon mengernyit "Bukankah kau bisa menyuruh Yesung?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya untuk beberapa hari" Siwon menyeringai tanpa Kyuhyun tahu "Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Aniyo. Aku terlalu pusing dengan kelakuannya. Akh! Sudahlah aku berangkat pukul 12:00 tepat" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Siwon

"Ternyata kau sangat bodoh. Cho evil Kyu".

**.**

Yesung bergerak gelisah di depan TV. Tak ada kabar yang Kyuhyun berikan membuatnya khawatir

Ting Tung

KLEK

Setelah terdengar suara bell, suara pintu terbuka juga terdengar. Yesung menoleh "Kyu, kemana saja kau - Siwon hyung!" Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini pudar, melihat siapa yang datang "Aku mau mengambil peralatan Kyuhyun untuk konsernya"

"Konser?" Siwon duduk di ikuti Yesung "Hm! Kyuhyun akan konser tunggal selama dua hari di Namwon" mata Yesung melebar. Kyuhyun tak megatakan itu padanya, bahkan Kyuhyun tak membangunkannya pagi tadi "Aku akan menemanimu disini selama Kyuhyun tak ada, kau tak akan takut jika bersamaku"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Kau bisa menemani Kyuhyun menjalani konser. Kau kan managernya hyung" Siwon menggeleng "Aku sudah menyuruh bawahanku untuk mengatur semuanya" Yesung terdiam, tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ia bersama Siwon.

.

Setelah mengantarkan kepergian Kyuhyun, Siwon segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement Yesung. 'Lihatlah apa yang akan kulakukan padamu baby'.

.

Yesung tengah menatap kosong ke bawah. Berdiri di pinggiran balkon kamar Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkar indah di perutnya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini hum?" namja tampan itu meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher si manis, menyesap aroma vanila yang di keluarkan Yesung "Huh! Hyung" kagetnya. "Emhh! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Siwon menjilati leher Yesung "Kau terasa sangat manis. Tapi, kenapa ada tanda lain dilehermu? Ini bukan aku yang membuatnya" Siwon membalik tubuh mungil Yesung, membawanya ke dalam. Siwon mengunci tubuh Yesung antara tembok dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa banyak tanda di tubuhmu?" tanya Siwon. Membuka kancing kemeja yang Yesung kenakan. Terlihat tubuh putih itu memiliki banyak tanda yang sangat kontras di tubuhnya "Katakan ini apa Yesung?" bentak Siwon "I-tu, hanya" Yesung tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan "Apa eoh? Jangan katakan bahwa tanda ini Kyuhyun yang membuatnya" benar, itu benar. Yesung terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar, ia tak dapat menyangkal "Mianhae" Yesung menundukkan wajahnya takut "Jadi benar?" gumam Siwon lirih

BUGH

Ini bukan suara Siwon memukul Yesung, melainkan Siwon memukul tembok di belakang Yesung, membuat tangannya berdarah "Hyung! Jangan seperti itu" Yesung menahan tangan Siwon, memeluk namja yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu dengan kesusahan "Jangan menyakiti dirimu hyung" ucap Yesung dengan terisak "Ini juga karenamu Yesung-ah!"

"Aku tak tahu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja"

"Sebenarnya kau mencintai aku atau Kyuhyun?" lirih Siwon "Aku. Jangan marah bila aku mengucapkan kebenaran" Siwon melepaskan pelukan Yesung, menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Yesung "AKU TAK MAU MENDENGAR NYA KIM YESUNG. KAU HARUS MENCINTAIKU" Kata Siwon dengan nada final dan teriakan "Aku tak tahu, tapi aku mencintai Kyuhyun" balas Yesung dengan suara bergetar "Jadi kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku eoh?" Yesung mengangguk takut "Oh! Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu melupakan namja sialan itu". Siwon menyeret Yesung kasar, walaupun Yesung berontak dan mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya "Kau pembohong yang bagus Kim Yesung"

"Kau bodoh hyung!. Kyuhyun pasti datang, dan kau tak akan melakukan ini" Siwon mendecih "Tak mungkin sayang, namja bodoh itu sudah ada di Namwon, aku sendiri yang mengantarkannya"

BUG

Tubuh Yesung terpental di atas bed akibat hempasan Siwon yang begitu keras "Ah! aku tak akan membuatmu menikmatinya dengan mudah, kau harus mendapat hukuman". Siwon mengambil tali, penutup mata dan dua benda asing "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung berontak saat Siwon mengikat tangannya ke atas. Mengecup ke dua mata Yesung bergantian "Nikmatilah hukumanmu sayang. Aku akan mengawasimu" Kemudian Siwon menutup mata Yesung, melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuh Yesung, dan kini Yesung naked sempurna "Lihatlah tubuh mulusmu. Kenapa si evi itu menciptakan banyak tanda disini?"

"Ugh!" desah Yesung ketika Siwon menekan dan menggoda dua tonjolan dadanya.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Terdengar getaran nyaring dari benda yang ada di peganggan Siwon "Apa itu hyung?" tanya Yesung cemas. Siwon tak menjawabnya, membuka lebar kedua paha Yesung, memasukkan benda itu ke dalam hole namja manis ini "AAAKKKKHH!~" Teriak Yesung nyaring, benda yang ternyata vibrator itu bergerak cepat di dalam hole nya "Hyung! Keluarkan kumohon. Sakit" Yesung mulai meracau, merasakan benda itu bergetar hebat dan masuk lebih dalam "Oh! Iya. Ada satu yang kurang" Siwon mengambil sesuatu di atas meja kacil di samping bed Kyuhyun. Memasangkannya pada junior namja manis yang sedari tadi berdiri itu "Cock ring ini akan mempermudahmu mengeluarkannya sayang" Siwon tertawa puas. Membuat Yesung menderita adalah permainan yang paling menyenangkan menurutnya sekarang "Kau gila hyung. Ini bukan mempermudah, jebal lepaskan"

"Hahaha.. ini juga salahmu manis, jadi rasakan saja hukumanmu" Siwon mengambil bangku kecil, duduk di samping bed besar itu, menyaksikan tubuh Yesung yang terlihat menggoda. Tubuh itu menggelinjang hebat, peluh mengalir membanjiri leher dan wajahnya. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin menyentuhnya, namun ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan Yesung "Hyung! Aaacchhh! Sentuhh akuhh!" Tangan Yesung yang terikat terkepal erat, kakinya menendang-nendang tak jelas "Tak akan. Nikmati saja sendiri" Balas Siwon acuh.

Rasa aneh mulai menyeruak di perutnya, ingin sekali mengeluarkan cairan itu, namun tertahan oleh benda yang di pasangkan Siwon di sana, membuatnya tersiksa "Miannhhaaeh, hyung,aah! Tholong maafkhan akhuh" Ucap Yesung di sela desahan nikmatnya "Kau kira dengan kau memohon begitu aku akan mengabulkannya eoh!? Jangan bermimpi Yesung-ssi" Jawab Siwon penuh penekanan "Jebal. Sentuh aku" tubuh Yesung semakin mengeluarkan keringat. Merasakan sakit di juniornya, dan juga alat itu masih bergetar sangat cepat di dalam hole nya yang masih terasa sakit bekas ia melakukannya bersama Kyuhyun semalam.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu begini sampai Kyuhyun datang" Ujar Siwon tanpa dosa "Kau gila hyung! Apa kau mau membunuhku eoh?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon tertawa, berdiri dari kursi. Mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Yesung "Ini hukuman yang pantas untukmu. Saranghae Yesung-ah!"

"Apah!? Kau bilang ini cinta? Kau jahat"

"Auugh~~!" Desah Yesung lagi "Salahmu sendiri. siapa suruh untuk berbohong?"

"Kumohon. Aku tak akan berbohong padamu lagi"

"Kau kira aku akan percaya eoh? Kim Yesung? Sekali saja kau berbohong padaku aku tak akan percaya lagi padamu"  
"AKKKKHHH!"

Teriakan Yesung memekakkan telinga. Siwon meremas kuat dada dan juniornya secara bersamaan "Berisik!"

Siwon menempelkan lakban ke mulut Yesung, membuat desahan Yesung terhenti. "Sesuai permintaanmu manis, aku akan menyentuhmu. Satu lagi, aku sudah merekan kegiatan kita. Dan aku akan mengirimkannya kepada namja yang kau cintai. Aku mau tahu bagaimana reaksinya?" Mata Yesung membulat walau tak ketahuan.

Siwon melepas vibrator yang ada di hole Yesung "Wah! Hole mu sangat indah baby. Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyukainya" Kemudian Siwon melepaskan cock ring. Banyak cairan yang Yesung keluarkan, membuat namja manis itu menghela napas lega.

"Bersiaplah baby" Siwon menyentakkan juniornya dalam satu kali hentakkan, masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Yesung yang sudah mulai tadi merekah. Siwon melepas lakban yang menutupi mulut Yesung "Jadilah namjachinguku" pinta Siwon penuh harap, melepas penutup mata Yesung "Kau sudah jahat padaku hyung. Aku tak mau" air mata mengalir di kedua sudut onyx Yesung "Uljima. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu"

"Apakah ini yang kau sebut cinta hiks?" Siwon menggeleng. Melepaskan tangan Yesung, memeluknya dengan erat "Hanya dengan cara ini agar Kyuhyun membencimu"

"Kau bodoh!" Yesung memukul-mukul dada Siwon "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Asalkan kau jangan pernah membenciku" Jujur Yesung tak dapat mencintai Siwon dan tak dapat pula untuk membencinya "Aku ingin kau jadi namjachinguku Yesung-ah! aku sudah mengalah saat kami memperebutkan Sungmin"

"Jebal..."

Yesung terdiam. Siwon tak jadi melakukan apa yang ia mau. Mengeluarkan juniornya, beralih memeluk Yesung dengan erat "Saranghae cheongmal saranghae"...

**TBC/END?**

**Omo! Author jadi bingung nih! Banyak yang dukung KyuSung dan Yewon. Yemom sama siapa? #udahsamaauthoraja.**

**Ya! Mungkin di chap ini rate nya 'M'.**

**Aku lagi mau bikin Yemom menderita #hahaha. Karena ada yang dukung YeWon dan KyuSung, ya udah! Kubuat aja Yesung yadongan ama tuh namja #NunjukKyuWon**

**Kyaak! Giamana nih? Ayo dukung antara YeWon dan KyuSung. Siapa yang paling banyak itu bakalan jadi pairingnya. Sungmin itu entar ku buat sama Ryeowookie ajah!**

**Satu lagi, ada yang mau temenan sama author di FB? Ini nama FB author 'Yefi SonElf TaegangClouds' add nde chingu.**

**Kalo panggil author pake nama aja. Nama korea author Cho Gaeul, boleh juga kok kalo mau panggil Yefi.**

**Riview nde untuk kelanjutan chap ini! Annyeong, sampai bertemu di chap depan #Bungkuk90osamaWonKyuSung.**

**Gomawo yang udah riview di chap sebelumnya. Pai pai.**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
